


Secrets

by lovelydemaury



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydemaury/pseuds/lovelydemaury
Summary: ❝Cause two can keep a secretIf one of them is dead...❞Victoria Cooper is different from her twin sister Elizabeth.While Betty takes on the role of the perfect daughter, Victoria is the family's problem child. She never went to Riverdale High, but instead was sent to a school for children who, like her, caused problems.But now she is back and she brings many secrets with her ...
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Original Female Character(s), Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Reggie Mantle/Original Female Character(s), Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle





	1. Prologue - Well don't have you like that

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I'm really sorry if it sounds strange. Feel free to correct me (but in polite way).

Her laughter echoed through the empty hallways. It suddenly seemed to be everywhere. As if it had spread in no time and nested in every corner of this building.

"Stop it, it's not funny," the other girl hissed. She sounded reproachful and fearless at the same time. Part of her didn't want to be part of this troop. "If the others notice that we are not in our beds, it does not help us any further."

The third girl just rolled her eyes. "That could have been the old cleaning lady Stevenson as well. Stop being like that."

The laughter of the first girl now seemed to flit even louder through the corridors and to crawl dully into the sleeping children's rooms.

But until now nobody had woken up from it ...


	2. Chapter 01 - Welcome back crazy!

WELCOME TO RIVERDALE  
the town with PEP!

The sign should actually receive you nicely, give you a good first impression. It should welcome you and give the city that typical small-town charm.

But when Victoria Cooper saw the sign that day, all she wanted to do was yell at her father behind the wheel to ask him to turn around and drive her back. Everything in her resisted the idea of actually living in this city again. But she sat quietly on the back seat, didn't say a word, as she had already done all day, and stared emotionlessly at the passing cars.

Her father, Hal Cooper, had been silent the whole trip, but now it seemed as if he was looking for the right words to convey something to her. It seemed important. He kept clearing his throat, but not a word, not a sentence left his mouth.

Now he cleared his throat again, but Victoria didn't even think of looking up and signaling to him that she was paying him her attention. Instead, she tried hard to remember the buildings they were driving past and to remember, but she hadn't seen them for too long. When she still lived in this city, walking past these buildings every day, she was a child. Riverdale was a stranger to her now. It was like a city that you thought you knew but hadn't been there often enough to actually know it.

"Your mother called Riverdale High," her father suddenly told her and looked in the rearview mirror, but Victoria just kept looking down the street. She had always pretended that she couldn't hear something because she didn't want to. "We were able to register you at short notice."

No reaction on her part.

"Your sister Betty doesn't know you're coming home yet," he said after a short pause. He focused on the street again and turned into their residential area. Victoria could almost have guessed it. If she were in Elizabeth's place, she would hardly be happy to see her return. On the contrary, she would probably cry and beg her parents to do something about it. And while she knew Betty was never the type to cry, she liked the idea. The little sadistic part of her wanted it to happen that way.

"I hope you treat her with respect and don't mention the incidents at your old school in her presence. Not a single one, do you understand me?"

"Yes of course." Victoria laughed, but it sounded more like a villain from a movie - sarcastic. She had always wanted to be a bad guy from a young age. These were much more interesting than the heroes. More complex.

"We don't want to drag the reputation of our great family into the mud now that the offender has returned." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms ostentatiously, as if she wanted to express how ridiculous it all was. It was always the same.

But her father pretended not to have heard her and drove into their driveway.

If she was being honest with herself she didn't want to talk about the things that had happened, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the side of her that actually regretted it all.

"I have to be able to rely on you, Victoria", he said seriously, then removed the child safety lock. This made an almost clicking sound. She stayed seated and looked at her father. She waited for them to go back, it was all just a joke, but they didn't.

"Dad?" He hadn't got out either. He was waiting for her, she knew that. He raised his head and looked in the rearview mirror. It was only now that Victoria noticed how tired he actually looked. He had to pick her up very early. "What about Polly? Don't all the rules apply to her?"

Hal looked out the window again, avoiding her gaze. He hadn't wanted to answer that question. "You don't have to worry about Polly ..." he said, suddenly seeming cold. Cold as ice.

Then he pushed the car door open and got out without another word. Victoria could have just climbed forward and pulled back now. She knew that she would have done everyone a favor. But before she could lift a finger, she could see that her father had taken the car keys with him. Indeed, he wasn't as gullible as he looked.

Victoria groaned softly, pushed the door open and trotted listlessly towards her 'home'. The house was now so strange to her - she wondered if she could ever call it home again. Probably not.

She probably didn't want that either.

Her mother, Alice, was waiting at the front door. She had one arm on her hip and was holding the door open with the other. Typical attitude for her. "Just put your luggage down," she said imperiously as soon as Victoria was within earshot and grabbed her handbag. "We still have to get you school supplies. Your nursery looks like it did a few years ago. You can't miss it."

Victoria suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, because if that became a habit, she would probably stop halfway at some point.

She had almost forgotten, yes, almost suppressed it - but her mother would never change. She remained the beast she always was.

○●○

"I'm home again!" The front door closed softly behind Betty. It was quiet in the house, but the light was on in the kitchen. Since Polly was gone, it was nothing unusual for the youngest daughter. There were only three of her family and the big house was emptier than it had ever seemed before. She still had no idea what to expect in the kitchen. That her house might get full again.

"Betty?" That was the first sign she got. The calm before the storm, Betty knew when she heard her mother's voice. It was the first clue of what to expect in the kitchen. "Could you please come briefly? We want to discuss something with you."

With a queasy feeling in her stomach, she eased her way down the hall. That her mother wanted to talk to her all the time was nothing new. She did this all the time. In fact, she did it every free minute. But usually it was she who came up to Betty and not the other way around. Alice Cooper didn't ask nicely, she just did it.

"What -?" Elizabeth did not finish her question. When she stood in the doorway, everything made sense. Everything suddenly seemed logical to her when she saw her twin sister at the kitchen table. That explained everything. Why her father was gone this morning. Why her mother had suddenly been absent when she got home with Kevin. Victoria had been the reason for all of this. And let's put it that way, Betty wasn't exactly happy to see her sister. She didn't seem like a sister or a relative at all. Victoria was a stranger.

But she seemed just as unhappy as Betty about her return. She only raised her hand briefly in greeting and then let it fall back on the table, almost lifeless. "Hey," she said, bored. Her face remained annoyed. That's how Betty remembered her too. The only thing that was somehow different was that she was significantly older.

"Why is she here?" That was the only thing Betty could say at the moment. She was aware that her sister was in the same room, but she didn't care. She turned to her mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well," her mother replied snippily, "believe it or not: your dear sister managed to get kicked out of the school for difficult-to-raise children." Victoria rolled her eyes in slow motion, as if she wanted to give the whole thing more expression.

To Elizabeth's astonishment, she wasn't even surprised. She almost had to suppress a sigh. Victoria broke all the rules back then - and by all she meant EVERY SINGLE ONE:

Her sister had set herself the real goal in life: to break all the rules in the world - without exception.


End file.
